User talk:Deathwalker 13000
Welcome! Hi Deathwalker 13000 -- we are excited to have Heroes Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Heroes Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey Could you design a logo for the wiki? Groxiuos 22:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Is this all that there is? If so then this is truly pathetic... even for you Edwin(I hope he realises I'm just doing this to get him to save his wiki). Since you don't seem to care I'll save it for you. After all my previous wiki did have up to 500 articles... all within 4 months which is a serious commitment for me. Since I have ADHD and all... I'm sorry to be a jerk Edwin but this wiki needs to not die is all. If you set your mind on something make sure it gets done the best you can do it. After all just like there are seemingly infinite amounts of villains so too are there heroes! Well I'm off to create and/or edit some articles here but! I shall do that tommorow. Since it's getting late and all... Why does the light disappear? Well... it's because of... ME! 02:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Challenge Hey Arbiter, I am here to challenge you on User Arena or User Battles (1 or 2). Me and my clone, Drasocon-Z, are waiting. Just so you know, this time the cliche of an evil twin is reversed, this time around... Pick your poison. Superman Hate Hey, I got a question for ya'. Why does everyone hate Superman? 16:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know. I don't hate him, but I don't like him. Maybe it is because he has all the cliche superpowers: strength, flight, vision, etc. Arbiter 21:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...yeah, I've heard a lot of differing opinions about this one, and that's definitely one of the things I've heard. I'll ask around some more. Thanks! 23:18, January 23, 2010 (UTC)